Luna's New Guard
by Saris The Princess of Death
Summary: A strange meteor crashes during the meteor shower. Also in Canterlot Luna's guards are abandoning her. Could these series of events fix themselves or will disaster strike? *Note: First fan-fic*
1. Burnin' Threw Ozone!

**Sorry about it taking so long to put out my first chapter of the story! I did not follow my original plans what so ever and, when I made the changes well EVERYTHING seemed out of place. Mainly Celestia actually, she basically declared war on the Forerunner before even seeing what lied inside the drop-pod (I wonder what that could have been... oh yea the forerunner.) So I messed that up and now I am just trying to take it step-by-step and follow closer to my original plot-line. So yea... Please tell me if you would wish to beta-read future chapters!** _*End of transmission*_

_It was around the time of the meteor shower during the show, Celestia and Luna both we're looking over Equestria and the Equine that resided in it's open plains and mounding hills, forests, and mountains alike. Meteor after meteor, Luna guided them threw-out the Ozone, have Celestia pick up the strays. The shower was almost over when one asteroid made it threw Luna's sheild-like-bubble diverting the others._

"Celestia, can you control that one for me?" Luna asked, feeling her sister's boredom._  
_

"Of course Lulu!" Celestia remarked. "Umm Luna? That's not an asteroid..."

Confused, Luna decided to take a closer look with her telescope. "Of course it is an asteroid, what are you talking abou-" Luna said, cutting herself off mid-sentence, realizing that her sister was right. "Well its not going to hit anything, it will land about 1/4 of a kilometer away from the walls of Canterlot... Perhaps you should handle the shower until it stops, I'll go and make sure it doesn't hit anything, OK Celestia?"

"As you wish, sister." Celestia responded keeping her 'royal tone' up as a guard entered the room. "I trust this is of importance Shining Armour?"

"Uh yes it is, Princess. It looks like a asteroid has veered off course, and will land near Canterlot. I just came to inform you of this." Shining Armour said, barely gulping down his words.

"Yes we have seen this, Luna is going out there to make sure that nothing unexpected happens." Celestia said smoothly.

At the mention of "The Horrid Beast" otherwise known as Luna, rumors have been spread around the Barracks. The most popular ones is that she still is 'Nightmare Moon' in hiding, or that she still is plotting to overthrow her sister. These rumors have spread around like wildfire and when they hit Luna's own guards. Well lets say all hell broke loose that day, they refused to protect or even serve Luna for that matter, despite both their claims of Nightmare have being evicted from Luna's essence. Eventually the rumors of Luna's guards had spread beyond the barracks of Canterlot, they spread threw Equestria like peanut-butter is spread on toast (hungry yet?)

_*MEANWHILE IN THE LEAGUE OF JUS- Err... Meanwhile about 1/4 of a kilometer away from Canterlot, Luna laid in a grass feild, waiting for the pony-sized asteroid to finally hit the ground*_

_"_When will this thing fall? Its been 20 minutes alrea-" Luna (again) cut off mid-sentence, but this time it was by a flaming ball flying of her head and skimming the ground. Eventually grinding to a halt after multiple bounces and boulders. Still struck with shot that she felt the heat emulating from the object. "Hello?" She squeaked as she saw something stir in the crater it left behind.

_"Help me... please..." _A voice said, weakening in strength.

"I'll get help right away! Just stay her!" 'As if it has a choice' Luna thought. Luna quickly charged a levitation spell and cast it on the rubble of the crash, searching for the source of the voice. Quickly after finding the creature she levitated it and high-tailed it back to Canterlot.

_*After a 'quick jog' back to the castle* _

"**SISTER!' **Luna boomed in her traditional Canterlot voice.

"Yes Luna? What could you need at this hour, *slight gasp from Celestia* What is _That you are carrying!?" _Celestia questioned.

"I dont know, but I do know that whatever it is, its alive!" Luna said anticipating the worst response from Celestia.

"Then why did you bring it here? Take it to the hospital, quickly!" Celestia ordered.

"O-ok sister." Luna said, already turning around and running towards the Hospital.

_*Transmission received* _Good?** Bad? Personally I think that this intro is much better than the last. I hope that the one person who followed this story and read the other one agrees! Special thanks to _The Dark_ for helping me decide which story to write!** _*End of transmission*_


	2. Better than Precursor

**I don't really have anything to put here, but I'll just say this. Thank you for all the support and help. Want to finally find out who our asteroid is? Well, read on** then!

_*At the hospital in Canterlot, room 302. Intesive Care Unit, guards we're placed outside to prevent those that saw the strange body to get inside._ _Today Luna decides to pay a visit to see how the creature is recovering, and if has woken up yet."_

_"_Well Nurse RedHeart, how is it?" Luna asked hopefully

"Well, it doesn't have any internal damage thanks to what ever it was wearing." RedHeart pointed to a massive pile of shaped metal.

"_That's called Combat Skin, not shaped metal." _A voice creaked out. Scaring both of the Mares, the beast began to stand up and take the tubes out of his skin. "_Primitive technology... My suit's life support is better than this..." _

_"Excuse _me? Primitive you said? This is some of the best medical equipment in Equestria," Nurse Redheart started obviously offended. "And trus-" The creature put it's 'hoof' over her mouth to shut her up.

_"First of all, I don't know where this 'Equestria' resides. Second of all, this looks like medevil equipment to me. Third, where the hell did you put my plasma rifle?" _The creature said with a strait face. "_Now I'm going to take my hand off your mouth. When I do that I want you to tell me where my rifle is. Got that?" _The pony nodded, so reluctantly it took it's hand away.

Fighting back screams, she pointed to a desk across the room to what looked like a metallic stick.

"_Thank you" _Might as well have some manners while I'm here...

"So what exactly are you?" Princess Luna asked

"_Me? Nothing special, just a Forerunner." _It said as casually as possible. (I realize that the italics are getting annoying, it's only for a short bit of time till they find it's name out.)

"What is a '_Forerunner'?" _Luna asked.

"_Well, we are highly intelligent creatures in which were made and enslaved by another creature called Precursor, they were though to live on forever. Of course no one likes to be the bottom of the chain so, we rebelled. Last thing I remember is my ship getting blasted and me getting flung into darkness known as space." _The creature spoke, simply explaining it's history. "_Then I wake up here, with two technicolor ponies questioning me about where I come from, also it looks like your guards are struggling to hold the crowd back, perhaps we should go somewhere else to speak?" _It suggested.

"O-of course."

_"Thank you Miss..."_

"Luna,"

_"Just let me get my gear on and we can head out." _The creature started to put it's armor on and I finally got a good look at it, Four limbs, It walks on two, and it uses it's other two limbs to grab and hold onto objects. It has light pink skin. After it put it's armor on, it looked jet black, fearless, and dangerous, only to be added more so when it weld it's '_Plasma Rifle' _as the creature said.

"_Lets head out I guess, hopefully the townspeople don't frame me as a witch." _It said jokingly.

The guards we're getting prepared to use lethal force to hold the crowd back. One even had it's sword in it's mouth just to push the crowd back. It didn't help when a jet-black-bipedal-super-intelligent-alien comes out of the room they were guarding. '_That guard is about to snap... best avoid it'_

_"So where are we going?"_

_"_The castle of course."

_"Well then, lets move out!" _At this the guard though that some one had broken threw, so he turned around and charged... at me. His gold-painted steel sword clanged against my jet-black Combat Skin armor. The sword broke, my armor didn't even get touched, it's shields broke the sword itself. "_Is that steel? Weakest metal ever..." _It commented as the guard let out a shriek of terror.

_*After fighting threw multiple crowds (And explaining to the guards what I was) we finally were able to get into the castle*_

_"_Hello, Luna and this-" Celestia said jaw opened.

_**Like it? Hate it with a passion? Personally I think I played this chapter rather well! And no, Chief is not in this fanfic. This is long before humans were even created.**_

_**-Daughter of Death**_


End file.
